when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Beacon Academy Soldier Song
"Ah! I see. Perhaps, it looks like this has to be one of the most upbeating songs for us to hear. Arnold wrote this one for all of us, which is kinda awesome-ish. Right? After all, my village would love to hear this song. If I were Ruby Rose, maybe I'd play this song all day, all night long, and I'll do it all alone." --Su Ji-Hoon, Teaming Up With Strength The "Beacon Academy Soldier Song" is a song heard in a "When the Cold Breeze Blows Away" chapter "Teaming Up With Strength." Ozpin Holmes (on a keytar and as lead singer), Peter Port (on an electric piano), Bartholomew Oobleck (on a guitar) and Glynda Goodwitch (on drums) sing it on stage at the Walkerville Elementary School gymnasium accompanied by Arnold Perlstein on an ukelele. This song introduces Team WHKC, Team PCAV, Team SJFD, Lyrics Note: Only this song is played in the album version, where the introduction and outro are both removed. Parts Only in the Korean Drama Version *''lights change. The excited party guests head over to the stage.The cameraman turns on the light on the camera. [[Ruby Rose] is at the DJ stand, scratching a record. Zwei is also scratching another record too]'' *'Ruby Rose': Uh... ooh... hey, is this thing on? *''Rose scratches her record and clears her throat, then she scratches again.'' *'Ruby Rose': Yo, Walkerville Elementary School! This is your master of ceremonies, DJ Ruby Rose, on the mic in this super-duper, exciting, thrilling, announcer-free, commercial-free, televised, memorable, one-of-a-kind, non-stop Beacon Academy soldier afterparty here in this school's gymnasium! This party's brought you by the USO, or the United Services Organizations, lifting the spirits of America's troops and their families. Now, I've got ya'll attention in here, 'cause as I always say.... ARE YOU READY TO ROCK AND ROLL IN A CHANCE-TAKIN', MISTAKE-MAKIN', MESSY-GETTIN' PARTY FOR OUR FIRST EVER BEACON ACADEMY SOLDIERS?!? *''the last words, the camera zooms out fast. Everyone waves their hands high, cheer, applaud, clap, whistle and [[screaming|scream]. Ralphie bleeds his nose, Arnold gets overexcited and D.A. screams like a fangirl and faints. Cut to Ruby Rose's rock finger pose with a drumroll being heard and pan to her while Zwei is scratching his record too.]'' *'Ruby Rose': Then it's time now to throw ya'll hands in the air like ya'll just really don't care 'bout... OZPIN AND THE BEACON STAFFS!!! *''the last words, pan over to [[Ozpin Holmes|Ozpin], Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck and Glynda Goodwitch in the spotlight with musical instruments. Ozpin is with a keytar, Peter Port is with an electric piano, Bartholomew Oobleck is on a guitar and Glynda Goodwitch is on drums. The crowd cheers, applauds, claps, screams, yells, whistles, fist-bumps and high-fives as he walks over to the front of the stage.]'' *'Ozpin Holmes': Hey, good evening everybody! I'm Ozpin Holmes on the keytar... *'Peter Port': I'm Peter Port on the electric piano... *'Bartholomew Oobleck': I'm Bartholomew Oobleck on the guitar... *'Glynda Goodwitch': And I'm Glynda Goodwitch on the drums... *'Ozpin': And together... *'Ozpin, Port, Oobleck and Glynda': We're Ozpin and the Beacon Staffs! *''crowd cheers, claps and whistles.'' *'Ozpin': Well my friends, it's good to be here at the Walkerville Elementary School gymnasium! Pretty fun, right? If so, just before we perform a new song just for you guys, I would like to thank to Ruby Rose, this party's own DJ and host, for introducing me and my own band, and also to the USO, or the United Service Organizations, an American organization that keeps all military families in America together throughout live entertainment, for making this afterparty possible and for bringing these soldiers and families together for a while to party in here, and to its CEO, Mr. Jack Dyer Crouch II himself of course, so let's all give ourselves a loud round of applause for him then. Thanks so much guys. Thanks. Cheer 'em on! Go ahead. That's it. *''crowd cheers and claps.'' *'Ozpin': And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for is that we have a treat for all of you folks. That's because we've got a real special show for you all tonight, featuring my new best pal, that guy, the boy who is the only one in Ms. Frizzle's class with a red hair, freckles, green eyes, and glasses. Also, just like me, he's one of the parties guests of honors for tonight and he too supervised the party, even days before the ceremony that I've been hosted. That's where I established these five new teams of course and now I'm performing here in this party, so please welcome on the stage... the best guy you could ever imagine, and I could ever imagine, Mr. Arnold Matthew Perlstein. *''crowd cheers and claps as Arnold is on the spotlight. He felt overexcited with tears of joy and he runs to the stage in excitement while Ozpin is giving him info, then he lets out his ukelele.'' *'Ozpin': This boy likes rocks and stones, and while he is sometimes very cowardly for most of the field trip, he always hopes for a normal field trip at the same time. He is very cautious and slightly superstitious but very intelligent, plus he enjoys the company of Liz, Wanda Li, and Professor Valerie Frizzle. He may always prejudicing Fiona's field trips, but sometimes he enjoys them, and despite his dislikes on field trips, I know that he always likes parties like me, so yeah... he's kinda look like a darn party animal and he knows how to play guitars, so Arnold, why did you like parties. I knew you should've stayed home today, because you only referred peace and quiet, right? And why not afraid of parties anyway? *'Arnold Perlstein': Oh heavens no! I knew I should've prepared for a big party today. Not like that! I only dislike field trips... but I'm just one party animal, and I like parties. Don't tell me that I knew I should've stayed home today, because I'm always overexcited for this party! I was just born ready for every party! Boy, I'm so excited. Now I'm on ukelele too! Thank you to those who volunteered to help me make the first party I would supervise. Well, you guys are the best! You rock! You can't believe it, because this is the happiest day of my life! *''cheers, claps and whistles for Arnold.'' *'US Marine': YEAH! ALRIGHT! ARNOLD PERLSTEIN ROCKS!! *'Ozpin': Yeah. He said that you rock. Well, tell me more about this party. *'Arnold Perlstein': Oh sure! I just love parties. Not field trips. I love parties, but I don't want a field trip... but the only field trip I wanted is a wild party. So... this party is making me damn proud that we can honor the first Beacon Academy soldiers in history. Also, I would like to thank Ozpin for introducing me as well. Hope to see you guys get excited for a big celebration. Thank you so much guys. *''cheers and whistles.'' *'Ozpin': Indeed. Frankly, Arnold my boy, I don't give a damn, just for the heck of it. *'Arnold Perlstein': So what are we gonna sing about, Mr. Ozpin? *'Ozpin': We're just gonna sing a new song about the Beacon Academy soldiers. *'Arnold Perlstein': Does this mean what I think it means, Mr. Ozpin? *'Ozpin': Well, listen up people and I'll tell you about this. *''music begins to play to the tune of "Shine" by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams.'' In Both Versions *'Ozpin': Watch out, when a Grimm comes to your hood... look out, when a White Fang goon comes to your town. *'Ozpin, Port, Oobleck and Glynda': Beware, 'cause the Beacon Academy soldiers are comin'. Take my hand, 'cause these five new teams are gonna fight! *'Arnold Perlstein': If you think your home's just torn by the Grimm, a light of hope still shines from the sky, and descended down to Earth... to save us all. Let me tell you 'bout Team WHKC, our first Beacon Acadmey soldier team. *'Ozpin and Arnold': We've got Walovlir, Horst, Katashi and Cole... Motovov, Bauerfeind, Nakajima, Peterson. *'Ozpin, Port, Oobleck and Glynda': One Russian, one German, one Japanese, one American, four guys, one team strong, and then... *'Ozpin, Port, Oobleck and Glynda': It's so darn wacky! *'Ozpin, Port, Oobleck, Glynda and Arnold': Wooh... hoowoo hoowooo... hoowoohoo... hoowoo woowoo... *'Ozpin': Pass the torch to these beautiful wives, married ones, 'cause here comes Polina Petrov... *'Port': But don't forget Carlotta Lorenz, Adeline Carlise and Victoria Colton too! *'Oobleck': Even though Polina, Carlotta and Victoria match their husbands' nationalities at all... *'Glynda': Adeline's the only exception, 'cause she's just one Faunus girl! *'Ozpin and Arnold': While Kats came from Earth, from Japan. Adeline lives in Remnant, two worlds apart for them, but married. *'Ozpin, Port, Oobleck, Glynda and Arnold': Team PCAV's gonna make our foes go provocative! *'Ozpin and Arnold': Not to mention Team SJFD's gonna fish you down! *'Ozpin': Sagefish is what it prononces, with a silent D, while it's a fish from Azeroth! *'Ozpin and Arnold': There's Sergei, John, Fabrizio and Derek... *'Ozpin, Port, Oobleck, Glynda and Arnold': Motovov, Wilson, Rossi and Okayu are their own last names! *'Ozpin': Team NKMD goes in like it's pronounced as Nakamun Park... a small village that's in Alberta, Canada, yet the D's silent like Team SJFD! Oohooh... *'Arnold Perlstein': Oohooh... Nikolai Motovov, Kenya Canrad, Hermann Markus and Darcy Wilson , here to help you now! *'Ozpin and Arnold': Cause there ain't no doubt you'll never be mentioning Team MJLH, 'cause majolica stands for... *'Port, Oobleck and Glynda': Painted pottery for confusion! *'Ozpin, Port, Oobleck and Glynda': There's even Mariya Motovov, Johann Schwanthaler and Humaid al-Sani, plus one rich teenaged girl... *'Ozpin, Port, Oobleck, Glynda and Arnold': And her name is Lena Loud...! '' ''And not forgettin' that the letter H is just really silent! Just for the heck of it, your dang proud you'll be safe with these brand new teams! Now these new Huntsmen get you leave the fears behind! Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna... take the Grimm down until it's all over and, baby you and I are gonna be saved by... these heroes! Parts Only in the Korean Drama Version *''crowd cheers, applauds, claps and whistles, then confetti, streamers and balloons fall onto the stage. The scene cuts outside of Walkerville Elementary School at night with the spotlights moving and the [[Magic School Bus] standing on the garage.]'' *'Arnold': Thank you everybody! *'Ozpin': Yeah! Alright! Thank you, thank you very much folks! Do you like this song!? Well, like it or not, then how 'bout that, huh?! *''scene will fade to [[Richard Loud III] having a nightmare.]'' Category:Songs